Work and Play
by InsanityExplosion
Summary: Maes Hughes has been a faithful subordinate for his commanding officer, Colonel Roy Mustang, for many years. They've been through everything, and have always stayed together. But is there something more?


authors note:

This is my first fic.. my friend liked this couple and wanted me to make it.. so however.. i did it... hope it turns out okay... bye! :)

Work and Play

"MAES HUGHES REPORTING FOR DUTY SIR!.", said the flustered Leuitenant Colonel, after quickly sprinting to his superiours office as soon as he got the call."Commander, what is it sir?", Hughes asked concerned, after seeing his Commanders face.

"At ease Hughes, and stop with the formality, this is a personal call, not business." The commander stood up quickly, dusting off his pants."So you made it? And you retrieved what I asked?" "Yes si... i mean Roy, it is all here." said Hughes, extending the bag of said items with a blush lightly painted on his face. "Thanks you Hughes, I appreciate this, I couldn't leave the office..." said Mustang, thoughtfully. "That is all Hughes, you are dismissed"

" Yes of course ...Roy... goodnight" Hughes said, hurrying out the door."And Roy? We should see about getting some fans installed, Today was awful hot."

"Yeah well so are you leuitenant..." Mustang said to himself, licking his lips after Hughes's tailcoat finally swished through the door. "so are you..."

Mustang smiled and opened the bag, sighing when he saw the items "Hmm, who said work and 'play' dont go together..." he muttered after seeing the items piled into the bag carelessly."Thanks Hughes" he muttered."Well this is going to be interesting" He walked quickly over to the door, shutting it, and locking it tightly. "Privacy, I can never seem to find any" Mustang whispered to himself with a sigh. "Oh well, im sure to have plenty of it now" he said, dimming the lights.

It was the next day, and after returning his office to the earlier pristine vision, Mustang unlocked the door, and exited.

"Hmmmm I owe Hughes" he said pensievely. "I wonder what I should do to repay his 'kindness'." After thinking for what seemed forever, he came across a great idea. "I KNOW! DINNER! I will take him to dinner tonight..." Roy rushed off, excited with his plan but determined not to show it, to plan it out, smiling lightly at the very thought of having dinner with his subordinate.

"Hughes" he yelled after seeing him turn into the library "Colonel Hughes come here!" he yelled, finally rounding the corner into the library. After looking around , panting lightly from his exertion, he sighed lightly and sat down in one of the conveniently placed chairs to rest."I can't see him anywhere" thought Mustang, bemused at where he could be.

Hughes steathily snuck up behind Mustang, tip-toeing towards him.

"Boooooooo!" he yelled, when he was directly behind his higher up. "Ahhhhhhh!" Mustang screamed shrilly like a little girl, putting his hand over his heart when he was finished. "What the hell Hughes?!" He yelled angrily, jumping up to stick a finger angrily on his subordinates chest. "What did I ever do to you?"

"Nothing Commander, but the future Furor has to be on his feet" Said a smirking Hughes. "Well Hughes, I wanted to speak with you" said a withdrawn Mustang, pausing lightly with embarrassment.

"What about Commander? Whats wrong?" said a now subdued Hughes. "Nothing of course.. but I wanted to repay you for your services yesterday." Mustang stated shyly "Would you like to accompany me to dinner?" He blurted out like a teenager asking out his first date.

"Ummm..." mumbled Hughes, confused at his surperiors question. "Sure, I would like that" he said after considering it for a short bit. "Pick me up?" Hughes said, uncertain of how to proceed.

"Ummm sure, how about at five? But wear something nice, it's going to be worth it" said a smiling Mustang, watching as Hughes left,eyes fixated on his ass. "Oh my", said Mustang to him self, blushing lightly. "My mind is surely in the gutters today." quickly marching off, to find some work for him to do.

Promptly at Five p.m., Mustang arrived at his subordinates house, greeting his subordinate. "Where are we going?" asked Hughes. "To somewhere special, and very nice" said Mustang, his member twitching purely at the sight of him... voice quivering, Mustang said " Please get in, it is a... long drive" he said sultrily, keeping his cool, or so he bowed a tiny bit and opened the passenger door for his lovely dinner guest. "Hop in my friend, were off to Wonderland" said Mustang, biting his lip and smiling his special smile, when he saw Hughes's confused expression.

Update

Well... its terrible O.O sorry for the bullshit ending, and rest of it O.o oh well, I hope you will rate and comment, IM WAAIIITING ^^


End file.
